Morgue
by cowgirl.at.heart
Summary: Sara and Grissom get locked in the morgue together, and Sara reveals some secrets she's been hiding.


When Sara entered the morgue she saw Grissom hunched over the mornings vic. He seemed to be looking at something on her hands. As he was examining, he was also talking to himself. Sara smiled to herself. Unfortunately a couple giggles escaped her and caught Grissom's attention. He turned around slowly. He knew who that laugh belonged to. He could always recognize her voice, and her faint perfume, and her footsteps. He raised his eyebrows in a questioning glace. "What?"

She smiled and got herself under control. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that 'Dead men tell no tales?"

"Huh?"

"You. You were talking to yourself Griss. Bad habit?"

"Oh…..I….uh." His face blushed slightly.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, I won't tell anyone." She smiled the 'Sara-smile' that always touched his heart. "What you got there?"

He tried to ignore the sensations he was getting from where he hand touched his shoulder. "I …uh…..found some interesting fibers under the vic's nails. I was about to send them over to Greg to analyze."

"Ahhh."

"And you here ……?"

"Nick and I just came back from the robbery. Shifts over, and we thought we'd fill you in on what we saw."

"And?"

"False alarm. Turns out the daughter came home from school and was locked out the house. Neighbor's saw someone open the basement window and called the police."

Grissom didn't reply, he seemed to be staring at something. Her actually. He couln't remember the last time he'd seen her. It had been weeks since he had last worked with her, and he had only passed her briefly in the hallways, but he hadn't really seen or talked to her in awhile. She looked pale, from all the night shifts. She also seemed a bit stiff and rigid, yet she still looked beautiful in his eyes. But it was her face that interested him the most. Her deep brown eyes were full of pain, sadness, and she looked so tired. Yet there was hope and compassion there.

"Grissom?"

He was flung back into reality. "Uhhh yeah, good job."

"Alright then. I have some more paperwork to do, but then I'm off." She headed over to the door, but found that it wouldn't budge. "Ummm Grissom, I think that the doors stuck."

"What?" He came over to her and tried to open the door. He threw his body weight into it, and it still wouldn't budge. David, must have left it on the self-locking mechanism. And he's out on call, which means we're stuck in here 'till swing shift."

Sara rolled her eyes. "Grrreat." He glanced ar her. "I've always wondered why the made morgues sound proof. Oh well. Why wait 'till swing shift?"

"Because the day shift is picking up our cases and are most likely not going to need to see the body."

"Grrreat. Oh well, at least we've got company," she said looking around her at the corpses.

"Uh-huh." He didn't sound convinced. Yawning, Sara walked back over to the body Grissom was analyzing. "You should really get some sleep Sara. We wouldn't want you to burn out."

_We, or you Grissom?_ "I know, but I doubt I'll get much sleep here." She walked over to the wall and sat down on the floor. With her nack resting against the wall, she closed her eyes.

Thinking that she was drifting off to sleep, Grissom turned his attention back to the body. After finishing with the last of the fibers, he set down his tools, and went over to sit over by Sara.

She opened one eye, and looked at him. "I though you were examining the body?"

He was slightly surprised that she was awake. "I was. And I thought you were resting?"

"I can't. It's really uncomfortable here."

"This coming from the woman who sleeps on her reports in the break room." He was amused by her whining.

"Hey a chair and table are ten times more comfortable than a concrete floor."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Take what you can get."

"Uhuh. You try then, and see how comfortable it is." Grissom slid down and tried to get into a somewhat comfy sleeping position. After a few vain attempts he had to give up. Sara raised her eyebrows and smirked with an 'i-told-you-so' face.

"Ok you're right." He straightened and looked her in the face. Their eyes locked for a couple minutes. "Ummm, here." He slid over to her more, and offered her his shoulder as a pillow. "Anything's better than nothing."

Her face was serious and uncertain, but eventually she sighed and leant her head on him. She wiggled around for a couple more seconds then, when she found a more comfortable position, she sighed and closed her eyes. After a couple minutes, Grissom could hear her breathing relax and slow down. His skin burned and tingled from where she was leaning against him. _She's finally asleep. She's gorgeous when she sleeps._ He started thinking of when he first met her back in California, and soon drifted off into his memories.

He was thrown back into reality when Sara started shaking. He quickly turned to her, and saw that she was shivering almost trembling uncontrollably, yet still asleep. He was scared. He put his hands on her cheeks, and caressed them with this thumbs. "Sara!" Sara wake up! Come one honey, wake up!"

She suddenly whipped her eyelids open. Her eyes were full of fear and she was still trembling. "Come one Sara. It's me. It's alright, calm down. Come on stand up." He gently pulled her, to her feet. He was holding on to her hands, but when she got up to her feet, she pulled them away and tried to take a few steps. She was trembling harder now, and couldn't keep her balance. She fell over and hit her head on the corner of the table. Grissom rushed over to her. "Sara are you alright?" Too shaken up to speak, Sara just nodded her head. She pulled her knee's towards her chest, and wrapped her arms around her legs. Grissom went to the tap, and got a damp cloth. He carefully wiped the blood away from the small cut on her forehead. Sara's forehead was warm. But not from a fever, or from the fall. It was burning from where he had just previously lad his hands.

She seemed to have stop trembling and was taking deep breaths. "Thanks." He just smiled. Suddenly she lurched to the side and started vomiting.

"Oh my god, Sara!"

She put a hand out to stop him from coming any closer. It took awhile but once her stomach was empty, she rinsed her mouth out at the sink, and cleaned up.

"Sara what's going on?" She looked sad, and tired. "Sara?"

"I didn't take them."

"What? Take what?"

She sighed and sat down again. She took a couple deep breaths. "Last year, the doctors found a tumor in my kidney. I had emergency surgery to remove it, and they found some traces of cancer in it. I've had lots of tests done, and they can't find any more. But a couple times a day, I have to take these pills to make sure it doesn't come back. I …. uh… didn't take them yesterday or today."

"Why Sara?"

Her face hardened, and she glared at him. "I was called in to work a double remember?" She sighed again. "I keep them at home, and didn't think to bring any to work. I uh …… didn't want anyone to know. I was gonna take them when I got home, but I guess I'll have to wait for that now."

"……. And not taking them does this to you?" His eyes were full of confusions and concern.

"Yeah it's a side effect from missing a couple doses." She looked away from him and wrapped her arms around herself.

He dug in his pockets for something. "Here these might help." He handed her a couple pills. "I sometimes take a few if I've got a migraine, or if I'm not feeling great. They might not do much, but they will help keep your body somewhere under control, at least for a couple hours."

"Thanks." She gave him a small unconvincing smile.

"Oh and here." He handed her some mints. "I hate throwing up." She swallowed the pills, and sucked on the mints gratefully.

She turned back to Grissom a while later with tears in her eyes. "Thanks," she whispered.

"Aww Sara don't cry." He put his hands on her arms. She was trying hard not o cry, but her emotions got the better of her. She fell forward, with her head resting where his neck met his shoulders, and her hands on his chest. The tears fell down her face in great waves. He wrapped his arms around her back. "Shhhhh."

She sniffled and looked up at him. As she was wiping away the last of her tears she spoke, "I kept telling myself that I could to it. That I could get through this alone, and that no one would need to know."

"Sara. I'll help you through this, and we'll do it together." He lifted her head up with his fingers under her chin. She smiled weakly and the distance between their lips closed. The kiss was like a huge tidal wave, roaring with a fire of passion. The electricity between the two of them was stunning. When they broke apart, Grissom pulled Sara into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Her back leaned into his chest, and her arms were placed over his, which were around her waist. "Comfortable?"

She smiled and sniggled closer. "Yes, much better."

"Good now you can get some sleep."

She pouted slightly. "Fine."

Catherine walked into the morgue at the beginning of shift, and saw something that she had long given up on. On the fat side of the morgue, on the floor, Sara Sidle sat sniggled up in Grissom's arms, which were lovingly and protectively wrapped around her. Both were fast asleep. She whispered softly, "way to go girl. You finally got him!" She silently walked out, with ah huge smile on her face.

When Sara and Grissom woke up, they found the morgue door slightly open thanks to a door jam, someone had placed there. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Looks like our little secrets out."

THE END


End file.
